Into the Ocean
by BreadWinner
Summary: Finnick and Annie's POV in Mockingjay with alternate events and endings. Lots of flashbacks about how they met and other events in their lives.
1. Not Fair

_Chapter 1: Prolouge_

I've always been afraid of death. Death, and the Capitol, that is. Together they've taken everyone I've ever loved. And now they've got her. My beautiful, mad, amazing Annie. I thought she'd be safer in District 4, than if she came with me to the Capitol to go, once again, in the arena. But I was wrong. I'm always wrong.

It's funny, rather ironic, that she's supposedly the mad one. But here I am, tying knots just to get my mind off of her. At least I'm not the only one. Katniss knows exactly what I'm going through. She loves Peeta, I can tell by the way they look at each other. I'm not happy that she's like this, like me. But I know that she understands me.

Coin said they'd work hard to get Annie, Peeta, and Johanna back. That they're scheduling a rescue mission for next week. I should be happy. But I'm not. I know the only reason she's doing this is because Katniss refuses to be her mockingjay otherwise. I don't think I'll ever stop owing her. Katniss, that is. It's weird, because she seems to think she owes me. Probably because I saved Peeta in the Quell. But that was because I, like most of the other Victors, was on a mission to bring them both back alive.

I'm sitting in my bed in District 13's hospital when I see them walk past my open door. A mother and father, absolutely beaming with a newborn wrapped carefully in their arms. It's not fair. That they get to have that joy and comfort when the love of my life is locked in a basement somewhere, probably being tortured and violated. I stop myself from getting too worked up when I notice my hands are clenched into fists by my side. I tie knots again for a little while, until I check the clock and see that it's already 2 in the morning. I lay down on the soft pillows and try to get a little sleep, though I know I won't get much, if any at all.

_All of a sudden I'm sitting in my study in my old Victor's Village home in District 4. I can hear the waves hitting the beach and I breath in heavily to try and smell the salty air. Instead, I'm hit by the scent of blood and roses. President Snow is sitting behind my desk, with his hands folded in a way that makes him look much creepier than he already does. _

"_Hello Finnick. How are you today?" He asks with an even creepier smile. _

"_Fine sir. And you?" I reply cautiously. I hated this man's guts but did not want to do anything to make him mad._

"_Oh my dear boy, I honestly could be better. You see, you are somewhat of a coveted item in the Capitol." I nod. "Well ever since you won your Games 2 years ago, the women of the Capitol have been constantly asking for you. Some are even offering money just to be alone with you for 5 minutes." I had a very uneasy feeling about this. "So I think I've worked out a solution that will benefit both the women and the Capitol. Those that will pay, can have a night with you, dear Finnick." _

"_You mean, like a prostitute?" The words stuck in my mouth._

"_That is exactly what I mean." Snow said, his face devoid of the previously there smile._

_It took a second for his words to register in my brain. "Are you serious? No! Never- You can forget it! Just.. No!" I screamed. _

"_Oh, Mr. Odair. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Please don't be difficult about it." He replied._

"_Look, Snow. You can just forget it. I will never.. do that." I reply as I stand up and slam my hands on my desk._

"_Alright Finnick, but remember that I warned you." _

I sat up covered in sweat and could swear I smelled blood and roses.

**AN: Sorry if this chapter is short, but it's just sorta a introduction. Song is Into the Ocean by Blue October. Review please **


	2. Reunited

_I'm swimming in the District 4 ocean, with my little sister, Iridesca at my side. We're splashing and laughing and I never want this moment to end. _

"_Come on kids, it's time to head back to shore. I've got enough fish for today's haul." My father says from up on our boat. The early morning sun peaks through the clouds and hits his copper hair, the same as mine and Iridesca's. We're all very different than my mother who has just come up from the lower level of our boat. She has dark brown, almost black hair and eyes to match._

"_Can Finnick and me race back? It's only like, half a mile!" Iridesa whines._

"_Finnick and _I._ And it's fine with me. What do you say Ariel?" My father replied as he looked to my mother. _

_She smiled, "Of course. Just be careful, please." _ _Within seconds, both me and my sister were underwater, trying to get a head start on the other. It was so amazing, being in the water. It made you feel so invincible. Like nothing could hurt you. But I knew all too well, that was a lie. _

_It didn't take us very long to get back to the dock, and we both climbed back up the ladder quickly. "So Finn," Iridesca started as she walked to the faucet to rinse her hair. She was the only one to call me Finn, and it made me laugh. Even though she was only a year younger than me, I still treated her like my little sister, because she was. I would never stop being protective of her. "What did Snow want?"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked as I dried my face with an old towel. "You know, when he came to talk to you last week." She replied._

"_Oh, you mean that. It was nothing. Just wanted to talk to me about the upcoming Games." I said as I pulled an old t-shirt over my damp hair. The look on Iridesca's face was that of knowing, as if she could see through my facade. Her voice suddenly got more serious as she came over to sit by me. "Finn, he's not trying to use you, is he? I've talked to Mags, and I know what she had to go through. I just don't want the same for you.." Her voice got quiet as a pair of fishermen walked past us. _

"_Look, Des. It's fine. I can handle it. I know what I'm doing." I assure her. "Alright. I just don't want anyone to get hurt." She replied._

"_I'm not going to let anything happen to you or anyone else we love." I say as I put my arm around her shoulder._

_It's then that we saw our parent's boat coming over the horizon. They were just close enough to see their figures when we heard a loud thump, and the boat was consumed by the ocean. _

"_No!" I screamed as both Iridesca and myself immediately jumped into the waters, and swam to the wreckage. My eyes stung as I searched for my parents, only to find sand and shells. _

_After about two minutes I'm forced to resurface and breathe. When I do, I see Iridesca wrapped in a towel on a small Peacekeeper boat. It's a little weird how fast they got here. Almost like they knew about the wreck before it happened.. I don't dwell on the subject any longer and soon enough I'm back under water, searching feverishly. Once again I resurface and go right back down again. I do this 4 or 5 times before the Peacekeeper on the boat makes me stop. "Forget it kid, they obviously aren't down there. We'll send some divers to search for them this afternoon." He says with an almost sad expression._

"_No! There's still time! I can get them.. I know they're still down there.." I say as I'm about to go back under. I'm stopped by a small voice, "Finnick. It's okay. They're not down there. Just come up here before you hurt yourself." I stop and look at Iridesca, she's got a serious expression on her face but I can see tear streaks down her face._

_I reluctantly climb on the boat and wrap myself in a towel. Soon enough we're back home but I just go to the backyard and sit in my mother's garden. I can't believe they're gone. Just like that. _

_I don't know how long I sat out there before Iridesca came out holding a note. She started sobbing as she held out the piece of paper for me to see. I took it from her hands and read it._

"_I don't play games._

_ -President Snow"_

"Finnick! Finnick please wake up! Finnick this is important!" I hear in a familiar feminine voice. I open my eyes and see Katniss standing by my bed with her hands now on her hips. She was irritated, I could tell.

I smiled, "Good morning Katniss, how long have you been standing there?" She glared at me, "Just long enough to watch you drool all over your pretty little face." She said as she pinched my cheek. I stuck my tongue out at her and wiped the drool from my chin.

"Now come on! They've got Annie and Peeta!" Katniss said as she was almost out the door. They do? They actually have her? I jumped out of my bed, effectively tangling the sheets around my ankles and knocking me to the ground. I quickly slipped out of them, however, and was soon sprinting down the hallway with Katniss. We pass where the Hawthorne boy is receiving treatment for his injuries and I can see Katniss tense up next to me. She cares deeply for him, I can tell. However, if it's love, I don't quite know.

It seems like forever going down the last hallways and I don't think I'll ever find her when I hear, "Where is he? Where's Finnick?" I turn around and see those green eyes and almost melt on the spot. Before either of us knows what we're doing, we both run full force towards each other, finally embracing. We take in each other's presence and stand there for I don't know how long before a medic clears his throat.

Irritated, we look at him with harsh glares. "I'm sorry but there are a few things we need to clear up with Ms. Cresta." He says, indifferent to our expressions.

Annie breaks away from our embrace, still holding my hand as she answers him, "Alright, what?" I missed that voice so much. It's all I can do to not to pick her up and spin her around right now. I settle for nuzzling my nose in her neck. This makes her giggle, "Finny stop!" She says. I do what I'm told and hold her hand up to my mouth and kiss it.

The medic continues to ignore our emotions and begins asking questions. Most are pretty basic and easy to answer, but I object when he asks if she'll be staying with Johanna in the women's hospital wing. "She'll be staying with me, of course." The medic, for once, actually looks shocked. "But Mr. Odair, you're in the hospital yourself." He says while looking at my hospital gown. "I'm due out any day now. Go ahead, check your charts." I reply with a smug grin on my face. He checks, and sure enough he nods his head.

"Look we're very busy right now with all the soldiers and whatnot, so why don't I just assign you two a room together and Ms. Cresta can come for her medical inspection later?" He responds, exasperated.

Annie wraps her hands around my waist and pulls me close to her. We both smile at each other, and she answers the medic, "That'll be just fine."

**Filler chapter :P ha sorry, but it had to be done. I'm not very good with lovey-dovey stuff, so sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting. Also, I know that it's not the same as in the book, but I don't have my book with me to see what exactly went down.. so yeah. Review please! I hardly got any feedback from the first chapter.. Thanks!**


End file.
